User talk:ReallyFree
Welcome Hi, welcome to LifeMusic Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:ReallyFree page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Master Fredcerique (Talk) 00:56, November 10, 2009 Thanks! Hello! I just wanted to say thank you for the help. You are the first person to come to my, I mean our, new wiki. I was kind of wandering if you are good with templates. I'm not, and I was hoping you could help me make some really proffesional looking ones. If not, that's OK. God bless! Master Fredcerique 01:19, November 10, 2009 (UTC) :I'll see what I can do. REALLYfree (talk) 01:23, November 10, 2009 (UTC) Admin Hey! You're now an admin and bureaucrat! You also have the rollback option. Congrats on the promotion. God bless. Master Fredcerique 04:09, November 10, 2009 (UTC) :Thank you very much, I'll use it wisely. REALLYfree (talk) 21:48, November 10, 2009 (UTC) Remixes Hey! I was wandering if you think that every remix should get it's own article, or if should be covered in the article on the original. God bless. Master Fredcerique 03:15, November 17, 2009 (UTC) :Well, I figure that any remixes could easily be covered in the article for its root song, and remixes probably shouldn't get their own page unless they've charted on a chart or received a lot of media coverage. Just my opinion. REALLYfree (talk) 21:57, November 18, 2009 (UTC) :*I agree. But what if the remix is also a single? I think those should get their own articles, since they have artwork, special release dates, chart positions, etc. Master Fredcerique 23:34, November 18, 2009 (UTC) ::Single remixes should have articles, but only the singles. REALLYfree (talk) 23:20, November 19, 2009 (UTC) :It is settled then. Master Fredcerique 23:51, November 19, 2009 (UTC) FA/GA Nominations and Soloist infobox Hey! When do you think would be a good time to start nominating and electing featured and good articles? Plus, I think we could use the infobox on TobyMac as the soloist infobox. What do you think? God bless. Master Fredcerique 06:11, November 23, 2009 (UTC) :On the matter of the soloist infobox, I think Toby's is a good model. On featured/good articles, we may want to wait a while to develop the articles we have and/or create new ones, but if you can find some good articles already, you could certainly feature them. REALLYfree (talk) 21:00, November 24, 2009 (UTC) Artist subpage Hey! I was wandering if I could have permission to edit your artist list. I noticed some artists missing. God bless! Master Fredcerique 02:25, December 2, 2009 (UTC) Template check Hey! I just created some templates and was wandering if you could check them for me. Here they are. * * * * * God bless! Master Fredcerique 23:17, December 9, 2009 (UTC) :They look great as far as I can tell! REALLYfree (talk) 01:42, December 17, 2009 (UTC) Spotlight I applied for a Wikia spotlight. I doubt we'll be accepted, but we will at least be given the reasons so that we can get our wiki up to the appropriate status. God bless! Master Fredcerique 06:04, December 22, 2009 (UTC) Future plans Hey! Below is a list of ideas I have for the wiki's future. See what you think. #Album review - I was thinking that we could have our own album reviews. There would be a review board of five admins for every genre (rock, rap, hip hop, southern gospel, contemporary, worship, country, soundtrack, classical, R&B) that would post their reviews on a project page titled LifeMusic Wiki:"Genre" album reviews. The pages would be protected so only admins could edit them. Anyone, however, could request a review on the projects' talk page. The ratings would be 1-5 stars. We could also have a peer review poll on the album article talk pages so that regular users could vote. These polls would not be our official ratings, but they will make it feel more like a community project. #Song previews - I don't know if this is legal. I'd have to check. But I was thinking that we could have a 30 sec. preview of each song on its article. These of course won't happen for a long time. The wiki will have to be very active for the first idea to happen. I was just brainstorming though, and I think these could make LifeMusic Wiki much more professional yet still keep it an open community. Master Fredcerique 16:21, December 22, 2009 (UTC) Decreased editing Hey! I've recently started working on Wookieepedia again since it's been a while. I will still try to edit daily. It just won't be quite as much for now. Thanks and God bless! Master Fredcerique 23:56, January 7, 2010 (UTC) :*Hey! I've done what I needed to on Wookieepedia, but I'm going on a mission trip to Panama, and I won't be able to edit from Monday until the following Tuesday. Sorry. I'll have some more time on my hards toward the end of the month. Then I'll be able to edit consistently again. Thanks and God bless! Master Fredcerique 01:50, January 15, 2010 (UTC) ::It's great that you're going to Panama! I hope you'll be doing some more editing at the end of the month, though. REALLYfree (talk) 02:05, January 15, 2010 (UTC) ::*Hey! Now we've got two discussions going at once. Just a report on Panama. 239 saved and 58 baptized. It was awesome! Master Fredcerique 16:07, January 30, 2010 (UTC) Template:Month Hello! I'm afraid we never really met. I'm Construction Worker (obviously =P). And you are? (Just kidding! Hehehehe. I never cease to amuse myself.) Anyway, I just wanted to let you know to only put one space between the Template:Month and the Events heading. It works better that way. Thanks and I'm glad to have met you! =D [[User:Construction Worker|'Construction']][[special:contributions/Construction Worker|''' Worker ]][[User talk:Construction Worker| Do you need help?]] 22:34, January 23, 2010 (UTC) :Well, it may be something with my computer, but it doesn't look very good with just one space for me. The first line was sort of shoved against the edge. Of course, it's probably just my computer. So I guess we can just leave it at 1 space unless we get more complaints. ''REALLYfree (talk)'' 00:10, January 24, 2010 (UTC) Reviews Hey, ReallyFree! I was wanderin' if you could help me put the review section on the talk page of all the articles on albums. If you're busy, that's OK. Thanks and God bless! Master Fredcerique 15:15, January 30, 2010 (UTC) :*OK. Is it just me, or does it seem like one vote carries over to all the other polls. I voted 4 stars on Greatest Hits (Jars of Clay) and so far every time I save a new poll, there's already a 4 star vote. Please tell me if it's doing the same to you. Thanks and God bless! :Master Fredcerique 15:46, January 30, 2010 (UTC) ::Wait...it is. What should we do about this? ''REALLYfree (talk)'' 15:48, January 30, 2010 (UTC) :::Hold on...there is something going on here. For Awake, there's a vote for 5 stars instead of 4...I don't know...REALLYfree (talk)' 15:50, January 30, 2010 (UTC) ::*Hmm. That's ReallyInteresting (jk)! All I can think to do is just copy the source of the template to the Rating albums help page and copy and paste it to all the pages using the template. Then we could delete the template. Master Fredcerique 16:01, January 30, 2010 (UTC) :::*As long as it works, it's fine by me! 'REALLYfree (talk)' 16:12, January 30, 2010 (UTC) :::*Let's do it. I won't be on much for now. I've got some homework I'm doing for French II class. I still be on as much as I can today though. Thanks and God bless! Master Fredcerique 16:19, January 30, 2010 (UTC) Artist infobox Hey! I was wonderin' if you could check out and, if it looks good, help me put it on all the artist pages using the default infobox. Thanks and Gid bless! Master Fredcerique 22:56, February 11, 2010 (UTC) :It looks good, but getting it onto all the artist pages may take a while... 'REALLYfree (talk)' 23:29, February 11, 2010 (UTC) Facebook So, what do you think about a Facebook for LifeMusic Wiki? Master Fredcerique 04:01, February 19, 2010 (UTC) :I'm not very good at those social networking sites, so don't expect me to help you with it, but if you think it's a good idea, than go ahead. 'REALLYfree (talk)' 22:03, February 20, 2010 (UTC) Artist categories Hey! I was wanting to get your input on how to organize the artist categories. Should we make an category for artists from every state/province and stick that in a category about the country (the country would only contain the subcategories for its states/provinces), or should we just stick them in a category about the country (this would involve the deletion of all state/province categories and result in a really large category for the United States)? I personally like the first idea, but if you have another, we could consider it too. Thanks and God bless! Master Fredcerique 01:01, February 26, 2010 (UTC) :Yes, I too prefer the first idea, because I think that a large category for the Untied States could end up being very crowded. 'REALLYfree (talk)''' 21:09, February 26, 2010 (UTC)